


Dance Amongst the Stars

by DragonChild42



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dancing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This is just wholesome fluff, i will die for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChild42/pseuds/DragonChild42
Summary: This is just some sweet fluff, no timeline specifics but they’re definitely in space so take that to mean what you'd like.Peter Parker’s age is never explicitly stated but he is definitely over 18.For simplicities sake I put Quill down under his last name so that it hopefully was a bit easier to read.This is my first time ever publishing something that I wrote on my own so I hope you like it!





	Dance Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some sweet fluff, no timeline specifics but they’re definitely in space so take that to mean what you'd like.
> 
> Peter Parker’s age is never explicitly stated but he is definitely over 18. 
> 
> For simplicities sake I put Quill down under his last name so that it hopefully was a bit easier to read. 
> 
> This is my first time ever publishing something that I wrote on my own so I hope you like it!

The music played through the ship’s speakers quietly as they swayed, brown curls tickling his jaw when the smaller boy pressed closer. There’s a brush of lips against the soft locks, drawing him in closer by the hips and relishing in the sound of surprise it draws from him. 

“ _You’re thinking too hard._ ” He murmurs into his hair, rubbing his thumbs over the boy’s bony hips and squeezing.

“ _Am not. Maybe you’re just not thinking hard enough._ ” It’s a weak comeback but Peter’s mind is racing and he can’t think of a better one in the moment. “... _how are you so calm about this?”_

Quill smiles, cupping his cheek and gently tilting the boy’s head up to look into those gorgeous hazel eyes he’s come to love. “ _It’s just a dance, we’ve done this before. Why would I be nervous?_ ” 

“ _Maybe because we’ve never explicitly said what our relationship is..._ ”

The ravager had dragged Peter onto his feet the first time, reveling in the way he’d laughed and eagerly joined in. They shared their first kiss outside his room, Quill’s body caging the smaller man against the metal and feeling the way Peter’s practically melted against him. He’d loved every second of it and the memory still made him smile.

That was months ago...

“ _I don’t want to ruin you. I’m scared one day you’ll wake up and realize you’re too good for me._ “

“ _You aren’t going to ruin me. If I’m responsible enough to be Spider-Man don’t you think I can make the decision of who I want to be with?_ ” Peter’s eyes were full of determination and adoration, earning a warm smile from the man as he nodded. 

“ _Of course I do...”_

The rest of the night was quiet, the two dancing and sharing quiet whispers of adoration, later falling asleep tangled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ Tumblr](https://dragonchild42.tumblr.com) and [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/dragon_child42)!  
> I'd love to get some requests, it may take me a bit to get to it but I'll do my best to write it when I can!


End file.
